NCIS: The More Things Change
by azraelrevisited
Summary: A serious injury changes the life of one agent and affects the whole team in unexpected ways.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I would like to own them but my cat would be jealous. So I'll just play with them and send them back home, maybe a little worse for wear.

A/N: I am a long time lurker. I read other people's stuff. I write but don't post because I fear rejection. If you like this, let me know. If you don't like it, lie and tell me you like it anyway.

Chapter One

The alarm went off at its usual 5:30 am. He sat up, bracing himself for the pain that had become a permanent fixture in his life. Before getting out of bed, he dry swallowed the pain meds that he would need just to make it through his shower (even though he had a seat – a fucking _seat_ – in his shower like some old man.)

Grimacing, he used his hands to lift his ruined left leg to the side of the bed. Sometimes he almost wished that he had allowed them to amputate the damned thing – at least the pain that ate away at his soul day and night would be gone. Of course, with his luck he would probably be saddled with phantom pains in his missing limb. He shook his head. No. At least his leg was still _there_. Sighing, he reached for the forearm crutches that he now required and slowly, painfully made his way into the bathroom.

He was going to be late for work but it was okay. His boss knew and so did his boss's boss. Today was the day his orthopedic surgeon would tell him whether or not he would ever be able to go back into the field. He smiled without humor. He didn't need the doc to tell him what he already knew. It had been nine months – nine months of surgery, rehab and physical therapy and on a _good_ day he could barely walk with a cane (and the good days were still few and far between.) Most days he used the forearm crutches but at least he wasn't in the wheelchair anymore.

He could still drive as long as the vehicle had an automatic transmission. There was no way that his shattered knee could handle a clutch. Thank God he didn't have to rely on someone else to drive him anymore. He hated it when he had to depend on his teammates to take him to doctor's appointments, therapy sessions and more recently to work.

Work. They let him go back after five months, half days at first then full days after six weeks. He had riding a desk full time for two and a half months, his boss swearing that his place on the team was secure. But he was a field agent, damn it, not a desk jockey. Who was he kidding? After his doctor's appointment today he would be off the team. The MCRT was made up of field agents and he no longer fit that description.

His phone rang several times on the way back to the Navy Yard but he didn't answer. Couldn't answer. He would wait until he got there to tell them what they already knew. The phone rang again. Glancing at the caller ID, he decided to answer this time – it wasn't smart to ignore the director. He told Vance that he would be there in a few minutes and was instructed to come straight to the Director's office.

He parked in the handicapped space (at least there was one perk to his injury) and made his way inside. As usual the metal detector went wild. He had enough metal _in_ his leg to set the thing off even without the brace and crutches. He made his way to the elevator and bypassed the bullpen, going to the Director's office as ordered. Smiling at Cynthia, he knocked and went inside.

TBC

A/N: Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_He made his way to the elevator and bypassed the bullpen, going to the Director's office as ordered. Smiling at Cynthia, he knocked and went inside._

The Director smiled and offered him a seat which he took gratefully. The doc had insisted on a full exam and his leg was killing him. Without a word, he reached into his backpack and handed a sheaf of paperwork to the Director then watched impassively as he read the documents.

When he finished reading, the Director reached into his desk drawer and passed a folder to the man seated across the desk, smiling at the confusion on his face. Now it was the Director's turn to watch as his companion read.

"Are you serious, Director?" he asked. "I mean, this . . . this is huge. Are you sure?"

"No doubts," Vance answered. "Sec Nav is on board, too, so now the ball is in your court. Let's be honest: did you really think you were going back into the field?"

"No. I've known from the beginning that my career as a field agent was over and judging by this" – he indicated the folder – "so have you." He hesitated. "Would I have been considered for this position if I hadn't been injured?"

"No." At the surprise on the man's face, Vance continued. "You and I both know you were being groomed for another position but that's not going to happen now."

"This is new territory and frankly it scares me to death. Do you honestly have that much confidence in me?"

"Like I said before, no doubts. I know you're ready for this and so does Sec Nav."

"What about Gibbs? What does he say about it?"

"He doesn't know. I wanted to talk to you first. This is your decision, not his."

He thought for a moment, then answered, "I don't want to leave NCIS but remaining on Gibbs' team is no longer an option. And even if it was, I would be an idiot to pass this up – and contrary to popular belief, I'm _not_ an idiot." He grinned. "I accept, God help me, but I accept."

Director Vance smiled. "What say we get Gibbs up here and tell him he's going to have to find a new SFA?"

For the first time in a long time, Tony DiNozzo believed that everything was going to be alright.

Agents Tim McGee and Ziva David entered the bullpen grumbling over the extra workload that resulted from being one man short in the field. On top of that, Tony wasn't even in the office to do research. Tim had to do from the field with his laptop (although he was sure that he was much more efficient that Tony would ever be.) Speaking of . . . "Where's Tony? Shouldn't he be in by now? Or does he not have the same hours as the rest of us?" Tim snarked.

"I think he had an appointment with his doctor this morning," stated Ziva. She too was tired, but she was much more understanding in light of Tony's injury. "If I am not mistaken, he is supposed to find out today when he can return to full duty."

"You mean _if_ don't you? We both know that there's no way he's coming back, Ziva. I don't understand why they don't just move him somewhere else and officially make me SFA."

Ziva was shocked. "McGee! How can you say that? Especially when . . ." She stopped short as Gibbs entered the bullpen. McGee quickly decided to end the conversation, hoping that Gibbs hadn't heard his comment. Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky.

"DiNozzo is my SFA, McGee, as long as he wants to be. And _if_ he decides to leave, _I_ will decide who sits in his chair!" Gibbs almost growled the words, his anger threatening to overwhelm him. He knew that it was unlikely that Tony would ever be able to return to field work, but McGee's attitude was unbelievable. The younger agent was certain that Director Vance would make sure that he was the new SFA, regardless of Gibbs' wishes. "Now if the two of you are through gossiping, you can get to work on your reports." His toned brooked to nonsense and the two junior agents quickly dove into their paperwork. He was amazed, therefore, when McGee spoke up a few minutes later, saying, "I thought Tony was supposed to be here to help with paperwork?"

Gibbs was furious. When he spoke, his voice was laced with suppressed rage, "Tell you what, McGee. DiNozzo's upstairs with the Director. Why don't you call Vance and tell him that you need Tony to come down and do your work for you?"

Tim wisely chose to keep silent, outwardly chagrined but inwardly thrilled at the thought that Director Vance was finally getting rid of Tony. As if on cue, Gibbs' phone rang: it was Cynthia, asking Gibbs to join Vance and Tony in the Director's office.

TBC

A/N: Wow! I am overwhelmed by the response. Thanks for all of the alerts. I can't reply to reviews personally so I want to give a big thanks to mstictac, azdacksfan, Zoyarose, melraemorgan, Junee, and Dixie Dewdrop – I really appreciate your input.

Another note: this will **not** be a McGee bashing story, even though it may appear to be so at first. I really like McGee and he will play an integral role later on so please, please, please don't hate me. Trust me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Gibbs' phone rang: it was Cynthia, asking Gibbs to join Vance and Tony in the Director's office._

Gibbs went to Vance's office with mixed emotions. He knew that Tony had been with the Director for over an hour. He also knew that Tony had had a doctor's appointment earlier in the morning that would possibly determine the man's future with NCIS. When he reached his destination, Cynthia told him to go on in. He did so to find Tony and the Director engaged in conversation.

"Gibbs," called Vance, "thank you for joining us. Tony and I were just discussing his new position. I'm afraid that you are going to have to find a new Senior Field Agent."

Ignoring Vance, Gibbs asked Tony, "Are you okay with this, Tony? As far as I'm concerned, you're my SFA until you don't want the job anymore."

Tony sighed. "It's not that I don't want it, but we have to face the facts. I can't be a field agent, senior or otherwise. With lots of work and physical therapy, I may be able to walk with a cane some day, but I'll never walk unassisted. And even if I was going to get better, I'm still not sure I would turn this down. "

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. It must be a good job if Tony would have taken it regardless of his field status. "So what is this mysterious job?" In answer, Tony handed Gibbs the file he had received from Vance and the three men sat quietly (Tony smiling when Gibbs pulled out his glasses) while Gibbs read through the information.

"Well, Tony, I don't blame you for taking this. And for the record, I'm proud of you. It's going to be a little awkward, though, at least at first."

Tony smiled at the praise. "Thanks, Boss." He laughed. "I guess I need to stop calling you that."

Vance interrupted, "Now that you've been read in, Gibbs, there is the matter of your new SFA. McGee has been doing the job while Tony has been out on medical. Is he ready to take it on officially?"

"No," Gibbs and Tony both stated bluntly. Gibbs continued, "He's not really doing all of the work. Since Tony has been back in the office, he has done the bulk of the paperwork. Before that, I handled most of it. And frankly, McGee's attitude has been, well, I don't really know how to describe it. It's like he changed after Tony's injury."

"He's arrogant and almost mean," Tony interjected. "I mean, he always made digs at my education, or lack of it, but lately his comments have been spiteful, like he's _trying_ to hurt me. I don't know what's going on with him. This attitude, it's not him. There is something not right with him."

"But he was going to be your SFA when Gibbs retired, wasn't he?" asked Vance.

"True. But being ready to be _my_ SFA and being ready to be _Gibbs'_ SFA are two totally different things. Gibbs and I have different expectations. If I had become team leader, the team would have changed. Some things would have been the same but other would be different because Gibbs and I have different leadership styles. The same would have been true with McGee as my SFA. It would have been a different dynamic."

"I have to agree with Tony, Leon. McGee has become an excellent agent, but he's not ready to be my SFA. I'm assuming you have some other candidates."

"I do," answered Vance. "I'll give you the files to review. If you don't like these, I'll see who else we can find."

"Thanks, Leon. By the way, when does the change in status take place?"

"Unofficially, the promotion is effective on Monday. The paperwork is completed, just waiting on signatures. Officially, it will be announced the first Monday in August, so we have two weeks to fill the SFA position. In the meantime, Tony will be spending the bulk of his time with me in preparation for the change. Do you want me to take your team off rotation? I know they hate cold cases, but it might be best for the time being."

"As much as I hate to do it – yeah, put them on cold cases. If I have to find a new SFA, I need to have time to review these files. Tony, I'd really like to have your input."

"Sure, Gibbs," answered Tony. He paused. "I'm wondering, though, if we aren't going at this from the wrong direction." At the questioning looks he received from Gibbs and Vance, Tony proceeded to explain his position. When he finished, they all agreed that his plan actually made more sense and they decided to approach the hiring process from a different point of view.

Gibbs and Tony left the Director's office together. "I'm asking you again. Are you sure about this?"

"Am I sure?" answered Tony. "No, not really. I'm scared to death. I know I can do the job, but I don't know if everyone else believes I can. I've played the class clown for a long time and I'm not sure if they can see me in any other light."

Gibbs reached up and gave Tony a light tap to the back of his head. "Vance believes in you. So does Sec Nav. And _I_ believe in you, too. Now, you're still mine for the rest of the day and I think that there is some paperwork calling your name."

"Gee, thanks, Boss," Tony said with a grin. Then the smile dropped as he realized that this would be the last day that Gibbs would be his boss. "It's going to be hard, you know, not calling you boss."

"It's going to be harder for me, I think. What do you want to tell the team?"

"We can't tell them everything, just that I'm leaving the team and that you're getting a new SFA. I don't think anyone will be surprised. When do you want to go over those files?" Tony gestured to the stack of folders Gibbs held in his hand.

"Why don't you come over tonight? I'll grill steaks and we can narrow down the field"

"Sound good. Now let's go break the news to the troops. You want me to call Abby and Ducky so we only have to do this once?" At Gibbs' nod, Tony called and had the two plus Palmer to meet them in the bullpen.

When Tony and Gibbs got to the bullpen, Tony immediately went to his chair and sat down with a sigh of relief. "Are you okay?" asked Ziva, noticing his discomfort.

"I'm okay, Zee," Tony answered. "The doc was pretty thorough this morning and I'm feeling it now. I'll take a pill in a few and I'll be fine." She didn't believe him, but she let it go, although she decided that she would keep an eye on him. She was going to say something else when Ducky, Abby and Palmer entered the bullpen.

"Jethro, what is so important that you had to call me away from poor Ensign Jeffries?" asked Ducky.

"I asked him to call you, Ducky," said Tony. "I just want to say this once, so I wanted everyone to be here together." He took a deep breath. "I went to the doctor this morning and he confirmed what I already knew. I can't meet the requirements for a field agent so I'm leaving the MCRT. I'll still be with NCIS just in a different capacity. I'll be easing into my new position over the next two weeks and it will become official the first week of August. In the meantime, Gibbs and I will make a decision on the new SFA."

His announcement was met with a few seconds of silence and then it seemed like everyone was talking at once. Agents from other teams had heard Tony speaking and were coming around the dividers to add their comments until a shrill whistle from Gibbs quieted them at once. "Okay, people, you can grill DiNozzo later. Right now, we still have work to do. Back to your seats." As the other teams made their way back to their own areas, Gibbs continued, "Ziva, McGee – until we have the new personnel in place, our team will team will be off rotation. Tony will be training upstairs and he and I will be interviewing candidates, so the two of you will be working on cold cases." Tim and Ziva groaned. They hated working on cold cases. "On the plus side, as soon as you finish the paperwork for our current case, you can leave and you won't be on call this weekend."

McGee and Ziva immediately got to work. "What do you want me to do?" Tony asked the two. At their questioning gazes, he answered, "Hey, the sooner we finish, the sooner we can leave – so, what can I do?"

"We don't need your help," said McGee. "We've got it covered."

"That is not what you were saying earlier, McGee," said Ziva. "You know, when you were complaining about the paperwork?" Ignoring McGee's glare, she continued, "Tim may not need your help, but I will be glad to let you type up these notes." She handed Tony a notepad with a grateful smile. "And I just want you to know that I will miss you, Tony. I wish you didn't have to leave."

"I'll still be around, Zee. It's just going to be a little different. Now let me get started so we can get out of here."

Tim McGee worked diligently, seemingly engrossed in his report. Inside, however, he was seething. What did they mean 'interviewing candidates'? Tim had assumed that he would automatically step into the SFA role as soon as Tony was forced out. Maybe it was just a formality. Perhaps if a position was posted, then all qualified applicants had to be interviewed. Yeah, that must be it. He was going to be SFA; it was just a matter of time. Feeling much better, McGee finished his report and printed it out, looking forward to his weekend and the promotion that was now only two weeks away.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Feeling much better, McGee finished his report and printed it out, looking forward to his weekend and the promotion that was now only two weeks away._

McGee wasn't the only one looking forward to the weekend. As Tony left the Navy Yard he was already looking forward to the promised steak at Gibbs' house. He pulled into the driveway, smiling as he noticed that Gibbs had parked his truck on the street, allowing Tony to park closer to the door. He struggled out of the car, grabbing his crutches from the seat beside him, and made his way to the house.

"Hi, Honey, I'm home," he called as he entered his boss' home.

"That wasn't funny the first twenty times you said it," Gibbs answered. "You think you'd get tired of it by now."

"Never!" Tony answered right back as he slowly lowered himself to Gibbs' sofa and used his hands to lift his leg up to the coffee table. Leaning back against the cushions, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax for the first time that day.

He opened his eyes when he felt Gibbs gently lift his leg and place a pillow underneath. "You're spoiling me, Jethro."

"Somebody needs to. Beer?"

"Not tonight. I'm probably gonna need some heavy meds later so I better stick to water or soda."

Gibbs frowned. "How bad?"

"Just a long day that started with an appointment with the orthopedic surgeon from hell. So are we gonna eat first, then go over the files?"

"Works for me." Gibbs served the meal and afterwards the two men began reviewing files. By the end of the evening, they had narrowed it down to three candidates that they would interview during the following week. Putting away the files, Gibbs noticed that Tony was almost asleep. Moving quietly, he went outside and got the younger man's bag out of the car. Coming back into the house, he said softly, "C'mon, Tony. You're staying here tonight." He knew just how tired Tony was when he didn't even try to argue.

McGee didn't realize just how much paperwork Gibbs and Tony had been doing. Now that the two of them were tied up elsewhere, much of it was falling into his lap. How in the world did Tony manage to stay on top of all of this stuff? He shook his head. Gibbs had to be doing most of it. There was no way that _Tony_ would have been able to do all of this.

At first he was a little upset that he hadn't been interviewed for the SFA position. He finally decided that they didn't really need to interview him. He had the position already. The candidates that were coming in were probably being interviewed to take _McGee's_ place on the team when he moved up to SFA. The only thing that concerned him was that none of the candidates looked like they were just out of FLETC. Maybe they were coming from another agency. Oh well. It didn't really matter where they came from. It would be nice, though, if he and Ziva would have been given the opportunity to voice their opinions. Hopefully they would be able to work with the new probie without any problems.

The two weeks passed quickly though McGee and Ziva hadn't seen much of either Tony or Gibbs. Tony had been with Director Vance most of the time except when he and Gibbs were interviewing candidates. The decision wasn't easy but the two men agreed that their final choice was definitely the best for the future of MCRT. They hoped that after the inevitable awkwardness the team would run as smoothly as it had in the past.

McGee walked into the bullpen on Monday with a spring in his step and a smile on his face. Although he knew it would be a pain to move all of his computer equipment, he still planned to move his things to the SFA's desk. He was excited and a little nervous – even though he had been doing the SFA job for months, today it was official. He was confused, then, when he saw a man sitting at HIS new desk.

"Uh, good morning," McGee said slowly."Can I help you with something?"

"You must be Agent McGee," the man answered. "Agent Gibbs said that you would probably be the first one in. He went for more coffee. Oh, I'm Brian Reynolds, the new senior field agent. I'm looking forward to working with you."

McGee must have answered although he wasn't really sure what he said. It must have been coherent because Reynolds smiled and went back to organizing his things in the desk that was supposed to be Tim's. He was saved from any other interaction when Ziva came in followed closely by Gibbs.

"I see you two have already met," said Gibbs. "Ziva, this is Brian Reynolds, the new SFA. Brian, this is Ziva David."

"It is nice to meet you Brian," said Ziva. "Are you from this area?"

"No but my wife Carol is," answered Brian. "I'm originally from North Carolina. We've been in San Diego for the last five years but we both wanted to get closer to our parents. They want to spoil their grandchildren."

Ziva was intrigued – this man was so different from Tony. "How many children do you have?"

"Two. Matt is six and Kelly is three. They're coming next week. Carol's parents flew out to help with the move. They'll be driving back with Carol and the kids. We're staying with them until we find a house."

"Brian already had a tour of the building. David, how about taking him to meet Abby, Ducky and Palmer?"

"Of course, Gibbs," Ziva replied. As the two of them headed for the elevator, Gibbs smiled as he saw Reynolds look at Ziva and ask "Ducky?" He then turned to look at his other agent.

McGee was stunned into silence. He knew that Ziva and Reynolds were talking but he really didn't understand a word they were saying. The words 'new senior field agent' kept repeating over and over in his head. How could Reynolds be the new SFA? He, Tim McGee was supposed to have that job. He deserved it. Just like everyone always assumed that Tony would take over for Gibbs, Tim was supposed to take over for Tony. He sat there in shock. How did this happen?

Gibbs watched the play of emotions over McGee's face. He knew the younger man was confused. He only hoped that Tim would understand why the decision had been made but before he could explain, McGee's phone rang. "Hello? Right now? Okay. I'll be right up." Tim looked at Gibbs. "The director wants to see me," he said dully as he rose to go upstairs. Gibbs watched as the young agent headed toward the director's office, looking like he was heading to his execution. Smiling, Gibbs felt sure that his attitude would be different when he returned.

Tim walked up to Cynthia's desk only to find someone else sitting there. "Where's Cynthia?" he asked.

The young woman smiled. "Agent McGee?" At his nod, she continued, "Cynthia has taken another position. I'm Mariel. It's nice to meet you. Oh, and he said for you to go right in."

Taking a deep breath, Tim entered the office. The director was sitting in his chair, with his back to the door. "You wanted to see me, sir?" Tim asked.

The director turned in his chair and said, "Have a seat, Probie." Tim's jaw dropped as he looked into the face of Deputy Director Anthony D. DiNozzo.

A/N: Short one, I know, just a good place to stop. One more chapter I think. And, of course, I own nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_The director turned in his chair and said, "Have a seat, Probie." Tim's jaw dropped as he looked into the face of Deputy Director Anthony D. DiNozzo._

Tim McGee was stunned. _This_ was Tony's new job? Director of NCIS? How could this be? No way was Tony qualified to be Director.

"Close your mouth, Tim," Tony said gently. "I know what you're thinking – you're wondering how someone like _me_ ends up in the director's chair while _you_ didn't get the promotion to senior field agent."

Tim started to deny it but stopped. "You're right. That's exactly what I'm thinking. I can't believe you're sitting there – is this some kind of joke?"

"Careful, Tim. I am your boss. Of course, technically, I've always been your boss. The SFA is the direct supervisor for the junior agents. You and Ziva – Kate too – never accepted that. And a lot of that is my fault. I never took the responsibility and Gibbs is such an alpha male, I never had to. Except when he went to Mexico and we all know how well that went." He paused and looked directly at the younger man. "But have no doubt, Agent McGee - I _am_ your boss now. Director Vance and the SecNav have confidence in me. More importantly, Gibbs has confidence in me. If you can't deal with that, tell me now. We can end this conversation before it starts and you can start a new career somewhere else."

McGee froze. Could he work at an NCIS with DiNozzo at the helm? He had obviously underestimated the man. If Vance and the Secretary of the Navy thought Tony was qualified, then McGee had definitely been missing something over the years. He thought back at the way he had treated Tony, before and after the injury. "I don't want to leave NCIS. I can handle you as Director. But," McGee hesitated, "do you still want me here? I mean, you passed me over for SFA and brought in someone from outside. I thought you were grooming me to be the senior agent."

Tony chose his words carefully. He wanted Tim to understand why he hadn't been promoted. He also wanted the younger man to realize that things had to change if he wanted to advance in the agency. "It's no secret that I was going to be Gibbs' successor and that you were in line to be my SFA. What was a secret was that Gibbs was planning on retiring this year, at the end of June. That's why I had been passing on some of the SFA paperwork to you. In the meantime, I was taking on more of Gibbs' responsibilities. Then this – " he gestured to his leg "- happened and everything changed. I knew from the beginning that I wasn't going back in the field. It took Gibbs a little while to accept that."

"Gibbs was retiring? Really?" Tim was surprised. He assumed that Gibbs would stay until they forced him to retire. "He's okay, right? They're not making him take medical retirement or anything?"

Tony smiled. "No, Gibbs is in perfect health. Trust me, I know. No, he just decided it was time. But when I was injured his retirement plans were put on the back burner. When the doctors confirmed that I couldn't go back into the field, Vance presented me with this. He's still Director of the Agency, he's just moving his office to the Pentagon. He still gets to handle most of the political crap, although I'm sure plenty will roll downhill to me." Tony stopped to gather his thoughts. McGee was going to be hurt by his next words – there was no way around it. "I made the decision to exclude you from the SFA candidates."

Tim's eyes widened. "I don't understand. If I was already taking on some of the work, why wouldn't I be considered? For that matter, I've been doing the job for the last nine months. It should be mine!"

"And _that's_ why it's not yours, Tim. You just assumed that it was yours because you were obviously the best candidate, at least in your own eyes. You've always had a little bit of a superior air, especially when it comes to your education. You got in your share of digs at me but never anything too bad. But after my injury, it's like you turned it up a notch. Your arrogance was off the chart and you took every opportunity to undermine me and my authority."

Tim didn't say a word. Everything that Tony said was the truth. He _had_ been arrogant and hurtful. And he really didn't want to tell Tony why.

"What happened, Tim?" Tony asked softly. "What changed you?"

Tim hesitated before answering. "It was your own fault that you got injured and everyone blamed it on me!" There. It was out. "If you had listened to me and gone the other way, you wouldn't have been hurt, we would have still solved the case, and now you would be team lead and I would be SFA. But no. You wouldn't listen. And as usual, you still come out on top and I'm still a junior agent!" Tim was almost shouting at the end of his rant. He had come to his feet during his tirade and now stood in front of Tony's desk waiting for the other man's response.

"Are you through?" Tony's face was impassive but his eyes were hard. Tim swallowed audibly as he realized that Tony was angry. He also realized that he had just shouted at the man who held his career in the palm of his hand. _'I am so screwed,'_ he thought desperately as he nodded and sat back down.

"First of all, Agent McGee, nobody blames you for what happened to me, nobody except you, that is. In fact, nobody else knows that you balked at my orders before entering the warehouse, unless you told someone." Tony watched as McGee digested that information. "I chose to stick with the original plan based on the intel that we had. And just so you know, the other entrance, the one _you_ wanted to use, was rigged with a bomb. If we had gone that way, we would both be dead."

Tony stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. "And secondly, McGee, I was being considered for this position even before I was injured. And honestly, I probably would have taken it over the team lead. Then again, maybe not – I guess we'll never know." He shrugged. "But the fact that you questioned my orders is probably the main reason that you're not SFA now. It wasn't the first time that you or Ziva or both of you gave me a hard time. And again, I should have done something about it, told Gibbs, I don't know. I just thought that over time you would learn to at least respect the position of SFA even if you didn't respect me. I guess I was wrong."

"But you've questioned Gibbs before – I've heard you." Tim was trying desperately to rationalize his actions but he was having difficulty doing so.

"Yes, I have. I don't deny it. But only when he's out of line. And I have never shown disrespect for him, even when he dumped my crap on my desk when he came back from Mexico." Tony grinned before adding, "Although I really, really wanted to kick his ass that day."

Despite himself, Tim found himself grinning as well. Then he sobered, saying, "We were awful to you during those months. We really treated you like crap. I should have said it then, but you did a great job as team leader. I'm sorry I was such a jerk."

Tony raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You aren't just saying that to save your tail here, are you Probie?"

"No! I mean it, Tony. Wait, can I still call you Tony? Or should I call you Director or Sir?"

"When we're one on one, Tony's fine. In public, we have to be more formal. I know it's weird. Mariel says 'Director' and I look for Vance before I realize she's talking to me. You met Mariel, right? Cynthia went with Vance to the Pentagon. She already had the clearance and they work well together." He shook his head. "But that's enough of that. We need to get back to business."

"So what happens now?" asked Tim, almost dreading the answer. He wouldn't be surprised to be asked to resign.

"Well, Agent McGee, this can go one of two ways. What happens next is entirely up to you."

A/N: I know. A lot of dialogue and I'm not really sure if it works. And I know I said one more chapter but I want to stop here. Still don't own them, just playing with them a bit. Oh, and I don't know if the director of NCIS would ever have an office at the Pentagon but it's my story and I can put Vance anywhere I want.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_Well, Agent McGee, this can go one of two ways. What happens next is entirely up to you."_

Tony looked at McGee and spoke plainly. "My first inclination was to transfer you to another team, away from DC. But if you questioned me, would you question your next superior? Maybe not. Maybe it _was_ just me. You never seemed to give Gibbs any lip. Gibbs and Vance were both in favor of a transfer and frankly it's still an option. It might be for the best." Seeing Tim's face begin to pale, he moved on. "I know you don't want to leave, Tim, but I have to think about what's best for the MCRT. Can I trust you to have Agent Reynolds' back? Or Ziva's? Or Gibbs'? Because if I can't, you're gone, not just to another team but out of NCIS." The look of shock on McGee's face let Tony know that the man was finally getting the message.

"So this is how it is. One: lose the attitude. If you can't do that, then pack up your desk and get out. If the arrogance rears its ugly head again, you're gone. Two: you're on probation. Nobody knows but me and Gibbs. If you question an order from your superior without a valid reason, you're gone. You're a good agent, McGee, but you're not the best I've ever worked with. We'll revisit the issue in three months. I'll talk to Gibbs and Reynolds and then I'll talk to you." He paused, wondering if he should share one last piece of information. He decided to tell McGee, hoping that it would motivate him to change his ways.

"What I am about to tell you does not leave this room, understood?" At McGee's nod, he continued, "Gibbs will be retiring at the end of the year. Reynolds was actually hired to replace Gibbs, not me. We thought it made sense to bring somebody in ahead of time and give them a chance to get to know the team. Come January 1, Brian Reynolds will be the team lead for the MCRT - whether or not you will be his SFA remains to be seen."

McGee swallowed. He had been silent for quite a while but he felt like he needed to say something. "I know I screwed up. I underestimated you. I undermined your authority and I didn't treat you with respect. How can I fix it?"

"I want to trust you, Tim, I really do. But you're going to have to earn that trust. I'm going to be watching you. _Gibbs_ is going to be watching you. When Gibbs announces his retirement in October, I'm going to start accepting applications for the SFA position. You'll have to apply just like everyone else. True, you'll have an advantage since you're already on the team but it won't be automatic. Do you understand?"

Tim nodded, not trusting himself to speak again. Tony continued, "You're getting a second chance, Tim. Don't blow it because you will not get another one. Now, Agent McGee, I suggest you get back to the bullpen and get to know your new SFA. He's a good agent and a good man."

Realizing that he had been dismissed, Tim rose on shaky legs and moved toward the door. Before he left, he turned to Tony and said, "I won't let you down, Sir. You have my word." As the door closed, Tony said softly, "I hope you can keep that promise, Probie."

When Tim got back to the bullpen, Ziva noticed his pallor. She asked if he was okay and he waved her off. Straightening his shoulders, he walked up to Tony's – no, not Tony's, _Brian's_ – desk and said, "Sorry about earlier, Agent Reynolds. I just caught a little off guard. I just want you to know that I'm looking forward to working with you. If there's anything you need, just let me know."

"Thanks. And please, call me Brian."

"Sure, Brian. And I'm Tim."

With that, Tim went to his own desk. Gibbs, who was the only one who had any idea of what went on in the director's office, gave the younger agent his space. He would talk to him later, after he had a chance to really digest what Tony had said. Glancing at McGee, Gibbs said, "Director Vance wants us all in the seminar room in fifteen. He has a couple of announcements to make." McGee realized that the others didn't know about Tony. Well, Brian probably did but Ziva didn't and neither did any of the other teams. He wondered if Ducky, Palmer and Abby knew. He figured he would find out soon enough.

When the NCIS employees gathered in the seminar room, many of them had no idea what was going on. Vance first introduced Brian as the new SFA. McGee could see the surprise on a few faces. Many of the others had also assumed that Tim would get the job automatically. Vance then explained that he was moving his office to the Pentagon but that a Deputy Director of Operations would be in the office at the Navy Yard. When he introduced Deputy Director Anthony DiNozzo there was a stunned silence followed by applause (and a loud squeal that could only have come from Abby.) There were a few agents who received the news with little enthusiasm, but most of the agents were proud of Tony and couldn't wait to congratulate him, and when the meeting was over many people went up to him to do just that.

Tim stood on the sidelines watching. The old Tony DiNozzo would have been loudly ringing his own bell, but this Tony – the real Tony? – received the well-wishes graciously, almost humbly. He was smiling at the realization when a voice said, "Hmmm. That's twice that you've been kicked out of the SFA's chair now, isn't it McGee?" Tim turned to see Agent Martin Samuels at his side. Before Tim could respond, Samuels continued, "And I can't believe that _DiNozzo's_ a director! God, what were they thinking? The man's an idiot – you should know, you've worked with him for years!"

Tim snapped. He grabbed Samuels' arm and dragged him out of the seminar room. In the hallway, Tim pushed the other agent against the wall and hissed angrily, "You can say what you want to about me but never, ever say anything against Tony DiNozzo again. He is the best agent I've ever had the opportunity to work with, has taught me more than I ever realized and has put his life on the line for me more than once. Oh, and you better pray to God that Gibbs doesn't find out what you said."

Tim felt a hand on his shoulder. _'Oh, crap. It's Gibbs,' _he thought. But he was wrong, it was Ziva. "Let him go, Tim. He is not worth it." As Tim released the other agent, Ziva began to lead him away, but before they left, she turned to Agent Samuels with a cold smile. "At least Tim has served as acting SFA. I do not believe you have had that privilege. Oh, and by the way, Agent Gibbs _did_ hear what you said about Director DiNozzo." As the blood drained from Martin Samuels' face, Tim and Ziva headed back to the bullpen.

"He is an ass," Ziva stated simply. "Do not let him get to you."

"I didn't mind what he said about me," Tim said, "but I wasn't going to put up with him insulting Tony. Of course the way I've been acting lately, he probably figured that I would agree with him."

"You are not the only one who has treated Tony badly. I am also guilty. It was especially bad when Gibbs was gone. He really did a good job then and I could not even trust him when I had a problem. And even after all I put him through, he risked his life to save me in Somalia – as did you, Tim."

"It's going to be kind of weird, isn't it? Not so much Tony being Director, but Tony being Gibbs' boss!"

He felt the head slap and winced. How did Gibbs do that? "Sorry, Boss." Gibbs grinned as Tim and Ziva went to the bullpen while he headed for the Director's office. Mariel waved him in. "I think he's expecting you."

When Gibbs went into the office, Tony was standing in front of the window, leaning on one crutch. _'Must be having a good day,'_ thought Gibbs. Aloud he said, "So how does it feel, Director, to be sitting in the big chair?"

"When I was a kid, I used to sneak into my father's office when he was out of town and sit behind his desk. Then I would pretend to be Commissioner Gordon from Batman." He smiled. "Hey, it's not the Commissioner's desk but it's pretty close. And my feet actually touch the floor when I sit down now."

Gibbs laughed. "I'm proud of you, Tony. You know, Tim and Ziva were saying that it was going to be weird, you being my boss. I'm still going to head slap you if you get out of line though."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Jethro."

Later that night Gibbs went by Tony's apartment and found him on the sofa, head back and leg propped on the table in front of him. Seeing the lines of pain on the younger man's face, Gibbs went to the kitchen and shook out a couple of painkillers. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, he sat down beside Tony and put the pills in his hand. "These aren't the heavy duty ones," he said, "but they should take the edge off."

With a grateful smile, Tony swallowed the meds then closed his eyes, waiting for them to kick in. After a few minutes, he said, "Thanks. I knew I needed to take something but I just couldn't get myself off the couch."

"You had dinner?"

"Not yet – just sitting here, thinking about how things have changed, how they're going to change even more. You sure about retiring?"

"Definitely. It's time Tony. I just wish I was passing the torch to you." He paused. "Do you think McGee will be able to stick with it?"

"I'm not sure, Jethro. He seemed to be sorry for what he did, for the way he's acted but I don't know. I guess time will tell." He settled back, closing his eyes again. Then he grinned and said, "By the way, I think I found a house. It seems perfect – one main level with a basement, big yard, two-car garage, Jacuzzi tub in the master bath. I was wondering if you would mind checking it out with me – the house, not the Jacuzzi. Although . . ." The head slap was not unexpected.

TBC

A/N: Almost finished (I keep saying that!) Several people have asked for the story of how Tony was injured. That's not going to happen in this story, but I am planning on writing a prequel covering the accident and the aftermath (if anyone is interested.) Also, I'm still trying to decide how to end this – should McGee get the SFA job or not? Input? Thank you, thank you, thank you for your lovely reviews! Oh, and they're STILL not mine. Christmas is coming though – a girl can hope, can't she?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Three Months Later_

"Where is he?" Director Anthony DiNozzo shouted as he came into the hospital emergency room.

Noticing the younger man was leaning heavily on his cane, Ducky walked up to him and took his arm, speaking in a calming voice, "Calm down, Anthony. He's going to be fine. I spoke with the doctor before they took him into surgery. It was a through and through and there doesn't appear to be any major internal damage. It shouldn't be too much longer."

Tony tried to listen to Ducky, he really did, but his concern for the injured agent was making it difficult to comprehend. "He's going to be okay? He's not dying?"

"He is definitely not dying, dear boy. Barring any complications, he should be out of the hospital in a day or two, if we can keep him here that long."

Tony swayed a bit and Ducky led him to a chair, gently lowering him into the seat. "If you keep acting like that, people are going to suspect . . . "

"I don't care anymore, Ducky. They're going to find out in a few weeks anyway so why does it matter?"

Ducky patted his arm. "Well, it's about time! I'll go see if I can get an update."

"Ducky," Tony called. The older man stopped and turned. "Where's the rest of the team?"

"They are still at the scene. Agent Reynolds is doing a fine job, although he has sent several text messages asking for an update. I haven't answered in a while – nothing new to tell him."

"You go see what's going on with Jethro. I'll give Reynolds a call."

Tony watched Ducky walk away and pulled out his phone. Taking a deep breath, he shifted to director mode and called the acting team leader. When Reynolds answered, Tony said, "Gibbs is still in surgery. We'll let you know when he comes out. Now, report. I want to know what the hell happened."

Reynolds answered quickly, "We got to the suspect's house. Agent Gibbs and Agent David took the back and he told me and McGee to hold our position out front. After they left, McGee stated he had noticed a side door coming from the garage when we drove up and he was going to check it out. I told him to stay where he was, but he ignored me and moved to the garage. Before I could tell Gibbs that McGee was out of position, the garage door opened and the suspect got the drop on McGee."

Tony tried to keep the anger out of his voice but he was pretty sure that he failed, "Are you telling me that McGee disregarded not one but two direct orders?"

"Uh, yes Sir. It all fell apart then. Gibbs and David came back around. We all had our weapons pointed at the suspect and then the damn dog next door started barking. The suspect was distracted and Gibbs made his move but the guy got off a shot and hit Gibbs. Ziva and I fired at about the same time and the suspect went down."

"He dead?" Tony asked, almost wishing for a negative answer so he could kill him himself.

"Yes, sir. One to the head, one to the chest. Um, how is McGee doing?"

"McGee? I thought he was there with you. He was injured?"

"Yes, sir. Not too bad, just a graze. We weren't really sure if it was from the suspects shot or mine. Plus he was a little shocky – can't say that I blame him."

"I'll get Ducky to check on him – never mind, here he comes now. When you get finished, take the evidence back to the Navy Yard then head out. Reports can wait until tomorrow. The guy will be just as dead then."

"Thank you, sir. I'll let you know if there are any further developments."

"You do that. And Agent Reynolds? Good job." Tony hung up and turned his attention on Agent Timothy McGee.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

'_One month to go. That's all. Just one month. And tonight it all went to hell,' _thought McGee as they stitched up his arm. _'It's bad enough that I disobeyed an order but Gibbs got shot – God, please let him be okay. I am so screwed."_

Tim barely heard the ER physician as he rattled off the care instructions for Tim's wound. He signed the release form the nurse handed him without even reading it and stuffed the prescription for painkillers in his pocket. He figured that Ducky would be somewhere nearby waiting for word about Gibbs.

He put on the scrub shirt the nurse had given him (his own shirt was covered in blood – both his and the suspect's) and went to look for Ducky, but the person he found in the waiting room was not who he wanted to see. He watched as Tony finished his call and looked directly in Tim's eyes. Raising his hand, the director – and this was definitely Director DiNozzo, not Tony – beckoned McGee over.

"Agent McGee, you are to go to the Navy Yard and write up your report. Email a copy to me and to Agent Reynolds. When you're finished, you will be on suspension pending a full investigation. You are to leave NCIS headquarters and not return unless summoned. Do not discuss this case with anyone other than the MCRT unless you receive express permission from me or Agent Reynolds. Do you understand?"

"Tony, I . . ." McGee started but he was interrupted.

"That's Director DiNozzo – and I asked you a question."

"Yes, sir. I understand. Sir? Is Gibbs okay?"

"For your sake, he better be. Now it would be in your best interest to get out of here now, McGee." Even though Tony was beyond angry with the younger agent, he also realized that the man was injured. Motioning to his driver, Tony said, "Take Agent McGee back to NCIS then go home. I'm staying here for now." The driver nodded his head, although he really didn't want to leave the Director at the hospital. Seeing the man's indecision, Tony added, "It's okay. I can get a ride with Dr. Mallard. Now go." The driver left, assuming that McGee would follow.

McGee dropped his head and left the ER. As he left, Tony again took out his phone and called Agent Reynolds to explain McGee's status. When the call was over, Tony leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Anthony?" Ducky called. "Jethro is out of surgery and the doctor says that everything went well. The bullet nicked his liver but they were able to repair the damage fairly easily. He's going to be uncomfortable for awhile but should make a full recovery."

Ducky could see the tension drain from Tony's body. "When can I see him?" Tony asked. "I just. . . I just need to see that he's okay, you know?"

"He's still in recovery – they'll be bringing him to a room once he comes around from the anesthesia. It will probably be a little while yet but someone will come get us once he's settled in."

"Okay." Tony looked around. "I wonder if there's an office or something I could use for a few – need to call Vance but I don't want to go too far."

"I'll ask one of the nurses. You stay put – I'll be right back."

A few minutes later Tony was ensconced in the doctor's lounge making the call to Director Vance. He updated his boss on Gibbs' condition and then explained the situation, summarizing Agent Reynolds' report. Finally he said, "Leon, I can't handle this one. I'm too close and I don't want anyone to come back later and say that I made a decision based on emotion. Hell, I'm not even sure if I can stay objective. It might be best if you and Agent Reynolds decide what happens to McGee."

Vance agreed. "I understand, Tony. I'll talk to Reynolds and we'll handle it. Do I even want to ask for your opinion?"

"Maybe later, Leon. Right now, I know I'm not thinking clearly enough to be impartial. I'm definitely not thinking like a Director."

"Go check on Gibbs and keep me posted. Goodnight."

Tony ended the call and went back to check on Gibbs, hoping he'd done the right thing in leaving McGee's fate with the others.

A/N: Okay – Not sure about this – if everybody thinks it sucks I'll rewrite it. I had planned on this being the last chapter because I've got another story started but this puppy just keeps on going. One (maybe two) more chapters to go. And I still don't own them (CRAP!)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites. All I can say is – WOW! If I didn't reply to all of the reviews personally, I apologize. I'm having some health issues so RL is a little crazy right now. Here's Chapter 8, hope you like it, and the usual disclaimers apply.

Chapter 8

Tim McGee rode back to the Navy Yard in silence, neither he nor the driver attempting to converse. In fact, the only thing the driver (Tim thought his name was Andrew) had said was for Tim to ride up front with him. Tim got the message – he didn't have the right to ride in the back. Once they reached NCIS, Tim got out and Andrew drove away without looking back. As ordered, Tim went inside and wrote up his report. Just as he was finishing, Agent Reynolds came in with Ziva, having finished processing the crime scene.

"Ziva, go see Abby," said Reynolds. Without a single word to McGee, she left the bullpen. Turning to McGee, Reynolds asked, "Have you finished your report, Agent McGee?"

"Yes, sir," Tim answered. "And I just wanted to say. . ."

"Not now, McGee. Director Vance will review your report along with mine and Agent David's. After that, he and I will decide if you have a future at NCIS. Right now, I need your badge and your gun. We will contact you when we've made our decision."

Tim was confused. "You and Director Vance? I thought that it would be up to Tony."

"_Director DiNozzo_," replied Reynolds, stressing the title, "asked that Director Vance and I take care of it. He feels that he is too close to make an objective decision right now."

Now Tim was _really_ confused. He knew that Gibbs and Tony were close, but he didn't realize that they were _that_ close. Obviously he was missing something - he just didn't know what. Again, he did as ordered and handed over his badge and gun. He hoped that he would get them back but he was pretty sure that his days on the MCRT were over. Looking around for possibly the last time, Tim left the bullpen and headed home.

By the time Tim got back to his apartment his arm was really hurting. He didn't realize that a bullet graze would be so painful. With a grimace, he remembered when Tony and Ziva had been caught in that shipping container and Tony had been grazed by a bullet. (Ziva had said that he was cut by a splinter but Tim later learned that the wound had required ten stitches.) Tony had originally made a big deal out of it but the next day he hadn't even worn the sling. Just another time that Tim had misjudged Tony. He supposed that he could take the painkillers the doctor had given him but he didn't really want to. He needed to think and he didn't want his thoughts to be clouded by drugs.

Suddenly the reality of what he had done hit him like a slap in the face. He had the chance to become senior field agent and now that was out the window. He didn't even know if he still had a job as NCIS in any capacity. Deciding that he really _didn't_ want to think about it anymore, he took two painkillers and went to bed, hoping that they would make him pass out.

Gibbs slowly became aware of his surroundings. The underlying smell of antiseptic coupled with the less than comfortable bed he was in made it obvious that he was in the hospital. As the cobwebs cleared from his brain, he remembered the events that led to his injury. He cracked his eyes open, grateful that the lights in the room were dimmed, and carefully turned his head.

He smiled at the sight of Tony sleeping in the recliner next to the bed. Then he frowned when he realized that the younger man was still in his suit, a sure sign that he had not been home. He also knew that sleeping in a recliner was going to wreak havoc on his damaged leg – the younger man was going to be in a world of hurt when he awakened.

He turned his head at the sound of the door opening. Silently, he nodded his head toward Tony, not wanting the nurse to wake him up. "I thought you might be waking up," the nurse told Gibbs, speaking softly. "Your heartbeat and respirations have been picking up for a little while." She checked the readouts on the various machines and then checked his temperature as she continued. "And I wouldn't worry about waking your friend there – the shot we gave him last night should keep him resting for a couple more hours."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "He let you give him a shot? How did you manage that?"

"He insisted on staying and Dr. Mallard told him he could only stay if he agreed to the shot." She looked at Tony before adding, "He was obviously in a lot of pain but refused to admit it. He was more worried about you, I think, than his own comfort."

Gibbs shook his head. "I'm going to kick his butt. He knows better than to risk his own health for me. Ducky should have made him go home."

"Quite honestly, Agent Gibbs, I don't think the entire US Marine Corps could have made him go home last night. He seems to be a very stubborn man."

"You have no idea." Gibbs paused. "He's going to be hurting pretty bad when he wakes up. Mornings are always tough but . . ."

"Don't worry, Agent Gibbs. We'll take care of both of you. Now, can you rate your pain for me – a one being no pain at all and a ten . . ."

"Four. And I don't want any more pain meds."

"Don't be an ass, Jethro." The voice from the chair startled both Gibbs and the nurse. "You know you're hurting so take the meds or I'll just step in as your medical proxy and make the decision for you. You're obviously not in your right mind."

The nurse laughed as she made as she made a note in his chart. "I'll be right back with a little something for the pain."

Gibbs looked at Tony in exasperation. The younger man hadn't moved, hadn't even opened his eyes. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since you started moving around. I knew you were about to wake up but when the nurse came in I decided to stay quiet. I can't believe she ratted me out, though."

"I can't believe you voluntarily took a sedative."

"It's the only way they would let me stay."

"How bad are you hurting? And don't you dare lie to me!"

Tony sighed. "A little more than usual, I guess, but not really that bad." Grimacing, he lowered the footrest. Gibbs watched as Tony grabbed his cane and carefully stood, gingerly increasing the weight to his bad leg. With a hiss of pain, he sat back down, closing his eyes tightly.

"Tony," Gibbs called, concerned. "Do I need to call the nurse?"

Tony shook his head. "I just need a minute. Yesterday was a long day." Taking a deep breath, Tony stood again. This time the leg held and Tony slowly made his way to the bathroom. When he returned, the nurse was there, injecting the medication into Gibbs' IV. Noticing Tony's grimace of pain when he sat back down, she asked, "Do I need to get you something for pain, too?"

Tony shook his head. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pill bottle and replied, "No – I brought my own." After taking the meds, he turned to Gibbs and smiled when he saw that the older man was already asleep. Smiling, Tony took out his phone and sent Andrew a text, asking him to bring in a change of clothes and the shaving kit from his office. Hesitating, he then added that he would need his forearm crutches as well. A few minutes later, he received a reply stating that the driver would be there within the hour. Closing his eyes, Tony decided to rest and let the meds kick in while he waiting for his things.

Gibbs was still sleeping when Andrew arrived. Tony swapped the cane for the crutches and used the restroom to shower and get dressed. He softly told Gibbs that he would see him later and smiled as his former boss mumbled a reply before going back to sleep. Leaving the room quietly, he stopped by the nurses' station to let them know he was leaving. The nurse frowned with concern when she noticed the crutches that had replaced the cane. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Tony answered, touched at her concern. "I just pushed myself too hard yesterday and I'm paying for it now." Changing the subject, he continued, "I told Gibbs that I would see him later but I don't really think he heard me. Let him know that I'll see him later, and could you please have the doctor give me a call after he sees Gibbs this morning?"

The nurse told him that she would take care of it and smiled. "He's going to be fine, you know. I think he was more worried about you."

Tony shook his head. "He worries too much. I'm not the one who got shot. I'm just the one who has to go to work this morning. I'll see you later."

Tony got to NCIS and was surprised to find Vance and Agent Reynolds in his office but not as surprised as they were to see him. "What are you doing here, Tony?" asked Vance. "I thought you would be at the hospital."

Tony shook his head and went to his desk, glad that Vance and Reynolds were using the conference table. "He's just sleeping. The doctor's going to call me after he checks him out this morning. Gibbs is probably going to push to get out of there today but I hope they keep him at least one more night. He lost a lot of blood."

"You look tired," Vance said, concerned. "Did you stay at the hospital all night?"

"Yeah, but I got some sleep. Ducky made them give me a shot. I'm okay." Changing the subject, he said, "Did you get everything finalized on the case?

Vance looked doubtful but let it go, realizing that Tony was ready to move on to the business at hand. He looked at Agent Reynolds and nodded, wordlessly telling the man that it was his turn to speak.

"Yes, sir," Reynolds said. "The reports are complete and on your desk. Let me know if you need anything else." He hesitated, looking at Vance. At the man's nod, he continued. "Director Vance and I have also made a decision regarding Agent McGee." He went on to explain what he and Vance had decided. When he finished, he asked, "Are you in agreement, Sir?"

Tony thought for a moment then nodded, "I told Director Vance that I wanted the two of you to make the decision and I stand by that. I'll have Mariel give McGee a call and have him come in this afternoon."

TBC

A/N: Coming up next – McGee's fate!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I apologize if I didn't respond personally to all of your reviews but between work and trips to the neurologist, my life is a little crazy right now. I'll try to do better. Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites. I've rewritten this thing about a dozen times so here it is. Enjoy. Oh, and there should be an update for Eye of the Beholder by Sunday.

Disclaimer: Ain't mine.

Chapter 9

When McGee got the call to come in to the office he was terrified. He didn't expect them to make a decision so soon and he was sure that that decision was not going to be in his favor. He dressed in one of his better suits and headed for NCIS, hoping against hope that it wasn't the last time he would do so. When he arrived, he bypassed the bullpen and went straight to the director's office. Mariel greeted him politely but not nearly as warmly as she had the first time they had met. She told him to have a seat and that the director would be with him shortly.

As McGee waited, he couldn't help but reflect on what brought him to this place and the only word that fit the situation was 'arrogance.' He thought that his education and multiple degrees made him smarter than Tony or even Gibbs. Gibbs didn't even have a degree and a Phys Ed degree? Tony may as well not have had any degree at all. He knew now that it took more than college degrees to make a good agent. But had he learned that lesson too late?

"You can go in now," Mariel told him, startling him out of his reverie. Trying to calm his nerves, he stood and slowly made his way into the director's office. He saw Agent Reynolds and Director Vance seated at the conference table and headed in that direction.

"Have a seat," Reynolds said, indicating a chair across the table from the two senior officers. Swallowing heavily, McGee sat down and prepared to meet his fate.

Vance got right to the point. "We have reviewed your report as well as those of Agents Gibbs, Reynolds and David. After doing so, we have come to a decision regarding your future with NCIS. Before we continue, however, I would like to hear your justification for your actions on that day."

McGee thought carefully before speaking, "Agent Gibbs and Agent David were on the other side of the house. I saw the door on the side of the garage and felt that they would be in danger if the suspect came out that way, so I decided to cover the exit." As he said it, he realized how lame he sounded.

"You were ordered by both Agent Gibbs and Agent Reynolds to hold your position, were you not?"

"Yes, sir, but. . ."

"And you chose to deliberately disobey those orders, endangering not only yourself but your team, and resulting in Agent Gibbs being shot in the abdomen. Can you really say anything to justify your actions?"

McGee looked down at the table. "No, sir. I can't. I screwed up. I never intended for anyone to get hurt."

Vance looked at Reynolds, indicating that he was to continue the conversation. "I know you didn't mean it, Tim," said Reynolds, "but it still happened." He shook his head. "You have some damn good computer skills, skills that are a huge asset to our agency. Unfortunately, we're just not sure that that asset outweighs the liability. I'm sorry, Tim, we can't trust you in the field." Reynolds paused a minute to let the words sink in. "You have a choice. We will allow you to stay with NCIS but not in the capacity of a field agent. There is a position available in the Economic Crimes division at the Central Field Office in Illinois. You would be assigned to one of the data analysis teams and would be expected to report to the new position in two weeks."

'_Economic crimes? On the data analysis team?" _thought Tim. Aloud, he asked, "And my other choice?"

"We will allow you to resign. We will give you a recommendation for any job you choose to pursue as long as it is not in law enforcement. Understanding that you might choose this option, we have taken the liberty of preparing a letter of resignation, stating that you are choosing to leave to pursue other career options."

"What if I don't like either one of those choices?" Tim asked, pretty sure he already knew the answer.

Reynolds sighed. "Then you will be fired, Tim. And you know that you'll be hard pressed to find a position anywhere if that happens. You can transfer to the Central Office and stay with NCIS or you can resign."

Resigned to his fate, Tim said, "Do I have to let you know right now? I'd like to think about it, if that's okay."

"We need a decision by 5:00 tomorrow," said Vance. "Regardless of your choice, you will be leaving this office, so I would advise you to go ahead and clean out your desk and locker this afternoon. I'll have Mariel round up some boxes for you."

Taking Director Vance's words as a dismissal, Tim stood up to leave but froze when he heard a voice say, "Wait." He turned and saw Tony seated behind the desk. Tony spoke again, "Director Vance, Agent Reynolds – could you give McGee and me a few minutes, please? In private."

Nodding, Vance and Reynolds left the room as Tim stood unmoving in front of Tony's desk. "Have a seat, Tim." Silently, Tim sat down, head bowed, not wanting to look Tony in the eye.

"Look at me, McGee," Tony ordered and Tim was floored by the sadness in the older man's voice. He looked up as Tony continued. "When I found out that Gibbs had been shot because you had disobeyed direct orders, I honestly didn't give a damn what happened to you. If I had made a decision right then, you would have been fired. That's why I asked Leon and Brian to decide instead – and you should be glad I did because I still would have fired you."

Tim blinked at Tony's blunt admission but wisely chose to remain silent.

"That's not just an emotional decision. I would have fired you even if Gibbs hadn't been shot. You disobeyed orders _again_, Tim, and I don't understand why. You are – were – a good agent. Honestly, I would have expected to see you in this chair before me. I told you when I got this job that if you screwed up you were gone." Tony looked away for a moment and when he looked back, Tim was stunned at the emotion in his eyes. "Part of me is glad that you're going to be leaving. Right now I don't really want to see you. But there's another part of me that is going to miss the closest thing to a brother I ever had."

Tim couldn't speak, he didn't dare. He didn't even know if he could speak around the lump in his throat, but he had to try. "Tony. . . I'm sorry. I know it's a sign of weakness and I know that the words aren't enough. I blew it. I had what I wanted within my grasp and I blew it. Right now I don't even care that I'm losing my job. What's killing me is that I've lost one of the best friends I ever had. I guess it's true – you really don't realize what you have until it's gone."

Sadly, Tim got up and headed for the door. Just before he left, he heard, "Hey, Probie – stay safe." Fighting tears, Tim McGee left the office to start his new life.

TBC?

A/N: I know I've said it before, but really, just one more chapter. I have to let you know McGee's choice. Or do I? I could just leave it here and let you wonder. Noooooooo – I would never do anything like that.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: First – usual disclaimers apply. Second – the last few months of my life have pretty much sucked. Out loud. I've spent my time between the neurologist, the cardiologist and the hospital (along with working a full-time job.) I've written tons in my journal. Unfortunately, much of it was written while the doctors were trying to get my meds regulated so it doesn't make a lot of sense. I'm now trying to translate the more coherent bits while transferring to my laptop. Hopefully, I'll be able to update on a more regular basis. Third – thank you for all of the reviews and alerts. I will try to answer personally from now on. And finally – I should have an update for Eye of the Beholder by the weekend.

Maybe one or two more chapters after this one. Then I'm planning on doing the prequel.

Chapter 10

_Three Years Later:_

Tim McGee walked into the room and looked around. He was nervous but not because he didn't fit in. In his custom-made tuxedo, he looked every inch the successful businessman that he was. After leaving NCIS, Tim had moved to New York to go to work for one of the premier network security firms in the country. They were currently in the running for a government contract and they wanted Tim to rub elbows with some of the powers-that-be in DC. That's why he was at a charity fundraiser (he didn't even know what charity – some children's thing, maybe) with his boss and the boss' wife.

Tim sighed. He hated these things but he knew that he was the best one for the job. He was familiar with Washington (although this was the first time he'd been back to the city in three years). He had already made contact with a few people that he knew would be there, people he had worked with when he had been an agent, and was really looking forward to seeing them again. _'Suck it up, McGee,'_ he told himself. _'Let's go shake some hands and make some small talk until you can get the hell out of here.'_ He moved into the room, looking for people he knew when he heard a laugh – the familiar, unmistakable laugh of Tony DiNozzo.

Tim looked at the man – his friend? – and noticed that he looked good. _His_ tuxedo made Tim's look like it came off the rack. He was still using a cane and Tim frowned when he noticed just how tightly Tony was gripping it and how heavily he appeared to be leaning on it. Looking carefully at Tony's face, Tim also saw the faint lines of pain around the eyes and mouth, though the women talking to him seemed to be oblivious. Pushing thoughts of the past behind, Tim started moving toward Tony, hoping to rescue him from the clueless harpies who couldn't see that Tony needed to sit down before he fell down.

What happened next froze Tim in his tracks. Gibbs – in a tux, no less – walked up beside Tony and whispered something in his ear. Smiling, Tony turned to him, and in that smile Tim finally realized why Tony was so upset when Gibbs got shot. _'Tony and GIBBS,'_ thought Tim. _'No way. Just. . . no way!'_ He had to be reading this wrong. And then Gibbs slid his arm around Tony's back, subtly supporting the younger man's weight. Tony leaned into the contact and allowed Gibbs to lead him to a table, gratefully sinking into the offered seat.

Tim stood there, trying to get his thoughts in order, when a voice startled him out of his reverie. "You just gonna stand there, or are you gonna go talk to him?" Tim looked at Gibbs, who continued with a smirk, "I'm getting drinks. You want something?"

Tim shook his head, not really sure if his voice was even working. "Go talk to him, Tim," Gibbs said gently, more gently than Tim would have ever believed Gibbs could speak. "He misses you."

Looking up, Tim saw that Tony was watching the exchange with a grin. Smiling in return, Tim headed for the table. He reached out to shake Tony's hand and was shocked to be pulled into an embrace. "It's good to see you, man," Tony said into Tim's ear. Releasing him, Tony grinned again. "I probably shouldn't have done that. It'll ruin your reputation."

Before he could stop himself, Tim blurted, "You and Gibbs?"

Tony laughed. "Really, McGee? You haven't seen me for three years and you want to know about my sex life?"

Tim blushed furiously. He definitely did _not_ want to go there. "Tony! I didn't mean. . .I mean. . .oh, hell – I don't know what I mean."

Taking pity on the younger man, Tony said gently, "Yes, McGee, me and Gibbs. We've been together openly since he retired."

"So _openly _for almost three years – but how long altogether?"

"Since Kate died, except for Mexico. That was a bad time."

"What about Jeanne?" Tony flinched and Tim could have kicked himself for bringing _that_ up.

"Like I said, that was a bad time. So how have you been, Probie?"

Realizing that it was definitely time to change the subject, Tim answered, secretly pleased at Tony's use of his old nickname. "Not too bad. I love what I do – I work with systems design and it's my job to try to break through the security protocols that the programmers come up with. They sent me back to school to get my master's degree, which I finished 6 months ago."

"Good job, McGee," said Gibbs, walking up to the table with a bourbon for himself and what appeared to be a soft drink for Tony. At Tim's questioning glance, Tony shrugged and said, "Alcohol doesn't mix well with my meds."

Gibbs sat down next to Tony and casually rested his arm on the back of Tony's chair. It was then that Tim saw the ring on Gibbs finger and the matching one on Tony's. "You planning on getting a doctorate, McGee?" asked Gibbs. Then he said something that completely floored McGee. "Tony finished his last year."

"You have a doctorate?" Tim asked incredulously. "In what? I didn't even know you had a master's degree."

"That's just another one of those things you assumed, Tim," said Tony. "Yeah, I have a PE degree, which is a teaching degree, by the way. My other degrees are in psychology, with a specialization in criminal behavior."

"I…I…never knew."

"You never asked."

Gibbs broke the ensuing awkward silence by asking, "So what brings you back to DC, Tim?"

"I'm here with the boss and his wife – that's them over there with Senator Francis. They figured that since I lived and worked here, I'd be able to introduce them. The fact that NCIS agents generally didn't run in the same circles as the movers and shakers is apparently beyond them."

Tony snorted. "Well, c'mon Probie. Let me introduce you to some of those so-called 'movers and shakers.' See, as director of federal agency, I have lots of friends on the hill."

Tony rose carefully to his feet, testing his weight on his bad leg before grabbing his cane. "Be back later," he told Gibbs. "Let's go, McGee. Time to teach you the fine art of kissing ass. But I have to warn you – I'm not very good at it myself."

The two men made the rounds and regardless of what Tony said, Tim realized that the man was a master at working a room. Tim was amazed at the number of people that Tony knew. He was apparently well-liked in Washington society. Tim met more people than he could count, including a number of senators and representatives. He introduced Tony to his boss, Arthur Cummings, who was impressed that Tim was on a first-name basis with the director of a federal agency. Tim was also pleasantly surprised at the way Tony bragged about how Tim's computer skills had led to the arrest of many suspects during his time at NCIS.

They were heading back to the table when Tony's bad leg gave out and he almost fell, would have fallen if Tim hadn't grabbed his arm. Gibbs was there in a flash – Tim had no idea where he had come from – grabbing Tony's other arm and helping him to a chair. Tony was pale, sweat beading on his forehead as he breathed through the pain. "Sorry, Probie," he said. "Didn't mean to. . ."

"Quiet, Tony – just breathe," ordered Gibbs. "When you think you can manage, we'll get out of here."

"I just need a minute or two. I'll be okay." His face belied the words – it was obvious that he was in agony. "God, I hate this."

"You've been pushing it the last few days. This is just your body's way of telling you to slow down." Gibbs turned to McGee and asked, "How long are you going to be in town?"

"Through the weekend, at least," Tim answered.

"Why don't you come over to the house tomorrow night for dinner? Be a chance to catch up. And besides, Tony's a damn good cook."

Tim started to decline but Tony stopped him. "Please, Tim. We'd really like for you to come over. Here, let me write down the address for you."

Knowing that he couldn't say no, Tim agreed and made plans to join the two men for dinner the next evening.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never have, never will.

Tim looked at the house that his GPS had directed him to and double-checked the address. Yes, it was the right place but not what he had expected. Based on what he knew (well, thought he knew) about Tony, he was anticipating a grand mansion with long sweeping driveway and white columns, not this modest single-level home in Alexandria. He realized it was only a few blocks away from Gibbs' old house and wondered if the man had actually sold the home he had shared with his wife and child. He realized that he was still making assumptions about Tony. He should know by now that the real Tony DiNozzo was nothing like the image he had presented to the world when the two of them had worked together.

Sometimes it seemed like ages ago that Tim had been a federal agent. He thought that was what he really wanted. If he couldn't go into the military, maybe his father would be placated by his decision to work for the military in a different capacity. He now knew that leaving NCIS and going into the private sector was the best thing he could have done. He was good - more than good, the best - at what he did. He received offers from other firms on a regular basis, trying to woo him away from his current position, but to no avail. He loved his job, the challenge of trying to get through the security protocols, the feeling of triumph when he did. He smiled when he thought of how the programmers were constantly trying to get something by him and how proud he was when they did.

Looking back, Tim knew that he had honed his skills at NCIS. He was glad he had the experience there, but it was time for him to leave. He also knew that he would have never left voluntarily. Yet even though everything turned out for the best, there was still that aftertaste of knowing that he had let everyone – especially Tony – down. The loss of the job was nothing. The loss of his friend, well, that had been devastating. He hoped that tonight would be the start of rebuilding that friendship. He prayed that it would be the beginning of reconciliation. Taking a deep breath, he got out of the car and headed for the door.

"Is he still sitting out there?" Tony asked Gibbs who was looking out the front window. "Maybe you should go out there."

"Let's give him a few more minutes," Gibbs answered. "He's probably a little nervous."

"Did I do the right thing in sending him away? I was so angry – why couldn't he listen?"

"Tony, we've been over this. _You_ didn't send him away – he made his choice when he decided to ignore orders from two superior officers. Plus, you stayed out of the disciplinary actions, so you can't take responsibility. And besides, it seems that he's done well for himself. Okay, he's finally getting out. I'll get the door, you check on dinner."

Tim walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Gibbs answered almost immediately and Tim wondered if he had been watching him from the window. That thought was confirmed when Gibbs said, "About time. Thought I was going to have to come out there and drag you in."

"Sorry, Boss, um I mean Gibbs," said Tim. "I guess I'm a little nervous."

"Don't worry, I'm an excellent cook!" Tony called from what Tim assumed was the kitchen. "I haven't killed anybody yet. Although there was that one episode of food poisoning, but that wasn't really my fault."

"Don't worry, he's nervous too," said Gibbs softly. Louder, he called to Tony, "Are you still trying to blame that on Abby?"

"Hey, she bought the chicken, so it's on her head. Besides, no chicken tonight – lasagna is a much safer alternative. Do you guys want to eat in the dining room or in the kitchen?"

Gibbs looked at Tim. "Kitchen okay with you? It's where we usually eat." At Tim's nod, the two of them headed for the kitchen. As they entered, Tim came up short when he saw Tony seated in a wheelchair. Both Gibbs and Tony picked up on his hesitation and Tony spoke first, "It's a compromise. I use this –"he gestured at the chair – "at home and use the cane or crutches in public. For now, at least." He said the last bit under his breath, but Tim heard just the same. "For now?" he asked quietly.

Tony shrugged. "The pain is getting harder to manage. As much as I hate this thing, the reality is I may have to use it more often. Maybe all the time." Shaking his head, he continued, "Now that all that's out of the way, let's have dinner and you can tell us how New York is treating you."

After the initial awkwardness, dinner was relaxed. The conversation flowed freely, even moving into some reminiscing about some of the stranger cases they had worked on at NCIS. As they finished their dessert, Tony became serious and said quietly, "I'm sorry, Tim."

McGee wrinkled his brow in confusion. "Sorry?" he asked. "What are you sorry for?"

"NCIS was as much your family as it was mine and I took that away from you. I had no right to do that."

Tim was shocked by the genuine dismay that he saw on Tony's face and decided to share what he was thinking about before he came inside. "Tony, you took nothing away from me. Everything that happened was my own fault." Seeing that Tony was about to interrupt, he held up his hand. "Please, let me finish. You warned me, Tony. You told me that if I screwed up, I was gone. And I screwed up _royally_. I thought I knew best and because of my arrogance, Gibbs was hurt. At least now I know why you were so pissed."

Tony snorted. "I would have been pissed no matter who was injured. I was pissed _and_ terrified. If he had died I . . ." He broke off, unable to continue. After a moment he said, "Sorry, it's just when I think about losing him, I . . ."

"Hey, I understand," Tim said softly. "I don't blame you for anything. I mean, I don't like the _way_ I left NCIS but honestly, leaving NCIS was the best thing I could have ever done career-wise. I'm good at what I do, damn good. And I love my job. Yeah, I miss DC but . . ." Tim paused and grinned. "If we get the government contract, my boss wants to set up a satellite office here in DC, and he wants me to run it.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is the end of this ride – or is it? Thanks for all the reviews. I really, really, really appreciate the support. And I know I said it before, but I don't own them (see profile for full disclaimer.)

Chapter 12

_Six Months Later_

Tim was thrilled to be back in DC. His company had in fact obtained the contract and, as promised, Tim was heading up the DC office. Even better he was actually working with several agencies, including NCIS.

It wasn't the same, of course. Even though Tony and Gibbs had accepted Tim back into their lives, the others (okay, mainly Abby) took a little longer. Eventually, though, he had managed to build a new relationship with his former co-workers – and with the new Probie. Her name was Gretchen Hendricks and she had basically taken Tim's place as the team's computer whiz. Admittedly it was a little awkward at first since he was dating his replacement, but their mutual attraction soon overcame any discomfort.

He even had his own team of programmers working for him. He pretended to be insulted when Tony had nicknamed them the 'Geeklings', but everyone knew better. Life was good.

And then the phone rang.

Abby sang along with the music blaring from the speakers as she danced around her lab. The last few months had been amazing. With Tim back, it was almost like old times. True, it had taken her a little while to accept him back into the circle, but when she saw that Tony and Gibbs had forgiven him, she knew that she had to forgive him as well.

In some ways, things were even better than before. There was no longer any jealously between Tony and Tim. Both of them were working at jobs that they loved (although Tony still missed being in the field) and both of them were the best at what they did. And Abby thought it was really cute that Tim and Gretchen were dating – they were absolutely perfect for each other.

She couldn't wait for the weekend. They were all going to get together at Tony and Gibbs' house for a cookout. It was always so much fun, especially telling Gretchen embarrassing stories about Tim. Abby smiled. Life was good.

And then Ducky walked into the lab.

Tony and Gibbs had decided to spend a few days in the mountains before the cookout with their friends on Saturday. Tony hadn't taken any time off for months and Gibbs finally put his foot down. He, Ducky and Palmer had finally convinced Tony that NCIS would not fall apart if the director decided to take a few days off. Brian Reynolds would fill in as acting director and Tony was just a phone call away if a situation arose.

Although Tony had grumbled about taking the time away from the office, he was really looking forward to getting some one-on-one time with Gibbs. It's not that he didn't enjoy spending time with the team and Tim – he loved them – but sometimes he just needed Gibbs and only Gibbs.

Because of the meds Tony had to take, he didn't get to drive very often. Today, however, was a good day so Tony was behind the wheel of the BMW. It wouldn't be long until they were out of the city. The sun was shining and they had the windows down. Smiling, Tony reached over and grabbed Gibbs' hand. Life was good.

They never knew what hit them.

Abby sobbed in Ducky's arms and the older man gave her as much comfort as he could. Regaining a modicum of composure, she realized that she needed to call Tim. With trembling hands, she picked up her phone and made the call.

Tim saw Abby's name on his phone's display and answered with a smile. But the smile faded and the blood drained from his face when she gave him the news. He ended the call with a terse 'I'll meet you there' and hung up. He told his team what had happened and that he would be out of the office for the foreseeable future. (His team was the best and as long as he had a laptop, he could stay in touch.) He grabbed his things and headed for Bethesda. His friends – his family – needed him, and this time he wouldn't let them down.

END

(TBC in NCIS: The More They Stay the Same – coming soon!)

A/N: Don't hate me. Please?


End file.
